Being
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Los reyes caídos susurran augurios imposibles de ignorar, mas en la desdicha de cada uno, tan sólo son simples emblemas de un destino ya sellado. Una historia; cinco personas: un final inexorable. Relato que participa en el reto: ¡Yo los quiero!, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Hole in the Sky

**N.A: **aún contra viento y marea todo mi ser se ha sacrificado para participar en este hermoso reto. Estoy de viaje, según, familiar, y ese es uno de los tantos motivos ante mi tardía actualización. Sin embargo, estoy bastante satisfecha con los logros obtenidos. Espero sinceramente que les guste esta pequeña bazofia hija de mis entrañas.

**Disclaimer:** A song of Ice and Fire pertenece exclusivamente a R.R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto N° 32 _"¡Yo los quiero!", _del foro _**Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

**Huellas del alma**

**Theon Greyjoy**

**~O~**

Retornar no fue sencillo, mucho menos para aquellos vástagos de Hierro donde su hogar aún aguarda en las islas. Fortín arcaico de insondable nostalgia. Puede hallarse en él la instintiva fortaleza para los hijos de una ventura marcada.

Ha perdido más de lo que ha ganado, mas en el fondo arguye los diversos beneficios: ha escapado de crueles destinos; fugitivo una vez más del seno de la muerte que dulcemente le seduce y lame su piel resentida ente los infortunios acaecidos.

Theon ha dejado de ser. Probablemente nunca fue en un principio.

Los cielos sollozan lo que él nunca derramará, sabiendo que incluso en lo más profundo de su alma, la voz susurrante de su padre fluctúa.

—Recuerda quién eres.

Fuerte, contundente es el eco que en su mente refulge como las ondas de un cristalino lago. Memoria, reminiscencia de lo pasado y un recuerdo lejano puede percibirse en la distancia. _Recuerda._

Quizá, sólo quizá un Greyjoy.


	2. Cradle of Forest

**Disclaimer:** A song of Ice and Fire pertenece exclusivamente a R.R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto N° 32 _"¡Yo los quiero!", _del foro _**Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

**Recinto de ángeles**

**Osha**

**~O~**

Salvaje, libre incluso más que el imponente viento. Corría por las montañas, saltaba los árboles, y en las noches aullaba a una sollozante luna, rogándole silenciosamente. Sólo el bosque podía escuchar su llanto.

Vivir, era lo que ella sabía hacer. Permitir que la esencia natural le arropara, entonces la bestia saldría, y así la soledad no sería más que un fútil sentimiento remoto.

La vida para Osha, fácil no fue, pero arrepentida no estaba de las circunstancias, sino de los eventos ocurridos. Vivir era sinónimo de felicidad, hasta aquel fatídico día donde la responsabilidad de una cría fue impuesta sobre sus hombros. Criatura incapaz de sobrevivir, mucho menos de escuchar los murmullos del bosque.

Su lealtad fue puesta en tela de juicio cuando sus raptores decidieron no permitirle escuchar más los susurros, mas sabe que en vano fue. No obstante, la consecuencia de aquella insana convivencia le ha dejado una responsabilidad incapaz de llevar a cabo.

Su lealtad hacia los humanos yace quebrantada, más no su fidelidad hacia la selva susurrante.

El bosque resguardará en su seno a la cría, y aprenderá un idioma libre. Tal vez sea lo que en las noches Osha le aúlla a la luna.


	3. Love Psalm

**Disclaimer:** A song of Ice and Fire pertenece exclusivamente a R.R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto N° 32 _"¡Yo los quiero!", _del foro _**Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

**El retrato que deseó no recordar**

**Cersei Lannister**

**~O~**

Injurias había padecido. Destino cruel ansía no evocar, mas una y otra vez las malas acciones cometidas traen a remembranza lo acaecido. No aguarda en _Roca Casterly_ para cavilar en su desdicha, o en los _hubiera. _Está allí por una nueva oportunidad, para una vez más renacer.

Verde mirada contempla aquel retrato cincelado en dorado, cuya pintura plasmada permite apreciar el atardecer sobre un susurrante océano. Marfil brilloso, ocre refulge. Las tonalidades se superpone ante los últimos rayos rojizos del día, y ella le ve como vislumbraba los amaneceres de _Desembarco del Rey_.

Inspira el aire profundamente: puede oler las olas, escuchar el sonido de ellas abrazando a las rocas; alcanza a verse caminar despojada de cualquier calzado sobre la suave arena blanca y distingue a la distancia el mar índigo refulgente. Brilla como aquellas orbes esmeraldas le veían, llenas de un amor incapaz de ser imitado.

La pintura deja de resplandecer ante sí en aquel recinto, donde los fulgores crepitantes de las antorchas anuncian que morirán brevemente. Ella ve, escudriña. El retrato vuelve a susurrar suaves sonidos que apenas le consuelan.

El mar azul una vez más se refleja, sus olas murmuran y en su letargo, anuncian un destino inapelable.

Cersei Lannister puede verse reflejada en el océano azul. Su espejo esboza a una mujer difusa, donde antes cabellera dorada resplandecía, ahora ya no es más que una anhelante reminiscencia; reflejan a un ser humano sollozante, a una mujer incapaz de ser reconfortada porque en su destino marcado, un sendero de espinas se dibuja.

El recuerdo de aquel retrato parece dolerle en lo más profundo de su espíritu, y los vestigios de un sufrimiento padecido permiten entrever el rencor lacerante que permanece atento.

Ya no habrá más paseos sobre la arena blanca, no atenderá más a los murmullos del océano; no podrá reflejarse jamás en las orbes esmeraldas de la persona que en su único amor, colmaba su quebrantada alma.

¿Podría ser capaz de crear nuevos recuerdos?

El retrato sigue susurrándole.


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** A song of Ice and Fire pertenece exclusivamente a R.R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto N° 32 _"¡Yo los quiero!", _del foro _**Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

**El arte de traicionar**

**Jaime Lannister**

**~O~**

Motivos no le faltaban para acudir a un llamado que consideró protervo, aún cuando la duda hiciera eco en las profundidades de su mente. El pergamino apenas entintado, revelaba frases cuya letra de elegancia temblorosa y manchas antiguas de gotas sollozantes, permiten entrever el temor por el futuro incierto del autor.

Mano temblorosa, misiva culposa. Un cielo nublado yace manchando de gris las nubes y sus orbes esmeraldas ya no refulgen, porque conocen una verdad despiadada. Brienne de Tarth aguarda en un silencio expectante.

El pergamino decide arrugarse en su mano.

Traicionar nunca había sido tan sencillo.


	5. Orders Soldier

**Disclaimer:** A song of Ice and Fire pertenece exclusivamente a R.R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto N° 32 _"¡Yo los quiero!", _del foro _**Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

**¿Sólo por honor?**

**Tywin Lannister**

**~O~**

Cuando vio por primera vez los resultados de su curso de acción, supo con certeza que jamás sería como él. Renegar de ello no traería buenos resultados, mas continuó, a sabiendas de su lóbrego destino.

Superó, venció y reinó como ningún otro regente por sobre _Roca Casterly_. Hombre de confianza, humano que hasta en ese momento su nobleza no había marchitado, y sin embargo, la juventud cobraba cierta factura que desdeñó toda sutileza explicable. Tywin Lannister había dedicado toda una vida para no ser como aquél quien en su desdicha propia, se dejó cegar por la avaricia. Ahora la inevitable consecuencia cuchicheaba a su oído el final de su camino.

Se dice que fue por honor, pero la sombra tras su trono cuarteado le susurra decepción, acaricia su hombro con parsimonia, ordenándole una vez más.

Siempre ha estado allí, esa mancha imperfecta que difumina su sendero. Esa sombra que inhibe sus sentidos aún cuando haya deseado no ser como él, aún cuando dio todo de sí para evitarlo… terminó siguiendo el mismo camino, justificándose seguramente.

¿Sólo por honor? Hay una sombra tras sus párpados que indican lo contrario.


End file.
